She Didn't Have Time
by Ringitup
Summary: This Story is inspired by the song "She didn't have time" by Terri Clark. Bella gets pregnant when she is 18 but when the father leaves she has to take care of her daughter all by herself. Enter Edward stage left!


**A/N Hello everyone. I haven't really written anything in a llllllllooooonnnnnnggggg lllllllooooonnnnngggggg time and for that I am sorry. **

**This is my new story, that was inspired by the song "She didn't have time" by Terri Clark. I have only written the first chapter so far but I couldn't wait to post it! I promise more chapters soon, but they will come sooner if I get reviews (hint hint). I also promise that Edward will come in soon. **

**Enjoy!**

I'm not like other girls my age. I'm different. I don't spend hours on my makeup and hair in the morning. I don't go shopping every weekend and waste all my money on stuff I don't need. I don't go clubbing every friday night and I don't drink. I also don't care what guys think of me or how hot I am on a scale of one to ten. I just don't care. What I do care about is my three year old daughter. Chloe.

I was eighteen when I found out I was pregnant. I had a just graduated high school and was getting ready for college when the stick turn pink. So naturally, I freaked out. I sceamed, I yelled, and I cried. I wasn't ready, I couldn't be a mother yet. I had just gotten out of high school and haven't even left my parents house yet. How was I suppose to raise a baby when I was a baby myself. It was just to much.

I didn't tell anyone at first, not even my boyfriend. I had a decision to make, one that could change my whole life.

I was at the beach a week after I found out when a little boy ran up to me holding his little hands up for the small beach ball I held. My friends and I were playing volleyball when it had rolled over at my feet. The little boy looked up at me and gave me a toothless grin. Thats when I knew. I knew I would never be able to give up the life that was inside of me growing every second. I would give up everything I had planned just have him or her smile at me just once the way the little boy was now.

Sadly my boyfriend wasn't so happy about my decision. Mike freaked, yelling at me to give it up. That if I kept it I would be giving up my future and everything we had planned. But I stood my ground and he eventually came around. I gave up my spot in the nursing program at Columbia and got a job as a waitress near BU where Mike was going.

To say my parents weren't happy would be an understatment. When I told them about the baby and my plans to move across the country with said baby to be near Mike, they told me to get out and never come back, that I wasn't the daughter anymore. Well my dad told me that, my mother just sat in her rocking chair, her hands clenched around her knitting needles, starring at me with such disappointment in her eyes that a heartwrenching sob escaped from my throat and I ran out the door as fast as I could.

Seven months later Chloe Isobel Swan was born. The first time I held her in my eyes I was in love. She looked up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole world and I was hooked. I would love her forever, and made sure she knew it every single day for the rest of my life.

Thats when the real trouble started.

Everyday I would go to work at the diner, bringing Chloe with me to be watched by my manager, Anita, who thankfully loved Chloe and me as if we were her children. Then after dealing with customers and my daughter all day I would go home, put Chloe down for a nap, and make dinner for Mike while he sat in the living room watching TV and complained about school.

I hated this routine with a passion. I was on my feet all day while he went to class but somehow it was my responsibility to make him dinner. If I didn't he would yell, effectively waking up Chloe as she took her nap in the other room. But even when that happened Mike would sit there and look at me, not bothering to move or even offer to help me with Chloe.

When Chloe was six months old Mike decided he had had enough. Walking into the apartement with Chloe on my hip when I noticed the bags stacked next to the door.

"Your better off without me. I'm not what you need." was all he said as he picked up all his bags and walked out the door. That was the last we saw of him.

**A/N So what do you think? **


End file.
